


Down the Rabbit Hole

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Food, Dealing With Loss, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Humor, Food Issues, Healing, Hope, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takeru could feel that Flame was alive. The others could feel it. So, kidnapping Spectre was clearly the best place to start.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Down the Rabbit Hole

The plan wasn’t that thought out. It was less than half baked, but it was a plan. Takeru took a breath as he looked at the ticket in his hand. He had asked Kiku to buy it for him under her name. Now all he had to do was get on the Cruise Liner. 

He wore a wig, a blonde one as he waited in line with the biggest luggage he could find, it came up to his ribs. He was so glad that neighbour one this big. He rolled it up to the security bots who scanned his ticket and his bag. It was empty, but he was glad that they didn’t question why. Thank you SOLtis Bots! 

Gettig on bored Takeru made his way to the room he was given before taking out a map. He knew that Ryoken and Spectre where on the liner. This is where Kusanagi said they were when they hopped into Vrains. Which meant they had to be here somewhere. 

Going out into the liner Takeru spent a good two hours wandering around trying to spot who he was after. He was about to give up by the time he found the buffet when he saw Spectre coming out of the kitchen with a plate of food. It didn’t look like anything on the menu or at the buffet- was he making his own food?! 

Shaking his head Takeru took out his phone messing with the Vrains app to send a message to Spectre as Soulburner. He watched as Spectre pause to take out his phone, and the blonde pause. 

When his phone ping’d that Spectre agreed to meet with him in Vrains Takeru followed him until he found out which room he was staying in. Alright, he should have guessed that it was one of the high-class cabins. Patting the rail Takeru took a breath before leaving to go back to his room to grab his suitcase. 

\--

Spectre was standing next to Revolver as they waited for Soulburner to show up. The message had said it was important regarding the Ignis. Which made no sense. All of them were gone still the other hadn’t given them any bad information. It could have been a mistake, after all, it was Soulburner. 

As they waited Spectre wavered for a second getting dizzy. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes, Revolver-Sama,” Spectre shook his head. “It was nothing.” 

They waited a few minutes longer when Spectre eyes started to close. He felt lighter, dizzy and suddenly he was falling backwards holding his head as the world seemed to spin. He felt someone grabbing him before the world went dark. 

\--

Takeru got off the cruiseliner rolling the suitcase along and trying not to let it fall over when one of the wheels got caught on a creak. “Shit!” 

Luckily it didn’t fall but it was close. Heart pounded he looked back at the cruise ship to see if anyone was looking for him. Pushing the suitcase further until he got to the car he borrowed from his grandpa. 

Getting the suitcase into the back of the truckTakeru got in and drove as silently as he could away. 

\--

Yusaku had less than a little luck with finding Ai. He knew he was out there. The trouble with it was that he couldn’t see to get passed some of the data. Circling the place trying to find a way in he got a message from Soulbuner. 

Ignore it Playmaker continued to circle the wall of data looking for a weak point. Another ping came in. Yusaku pushed the message away when a moment later another one came in. He was going to mute Soulburner when a ling in all caps and bold showed up that he couldn’t ignore. 

\--

Takeru was waiting inside Yusaku’s apartment, sitting on the bed as he nervously waited. Now that it was over he couldn’t help but think that he’s made a huge a mistake. Alight that was given this was probably a bad idea but it had to be done!

He heard a door opened and slam. 

Well, no going back now. 

Yusaku came running to the rail looking over half glaring at him while the other half of his mind was in shock.

“What do you mean that you ‘Kidnapped Spectre?!’” 

“I thought it was self-explanatory,” Tekeru stood up. “Uh, I just had this feeling that he could help us.” 

“Help us what?!” 

“Alright, don’t be mad, but I’ve been having this strange feeling in my heart. I think there might be a possibility that Flame’s alive and I talked to the others and they feel like something is off too, so maybe if all six of us work together can find him.” 

“And you asked Spectre, he said no so you kidnapped him?” 

“Uh… He doesn’t know I kidnapped him yet…” Takeru laughed nervously. “Out of curiosity, do you know how much is too much coliform???” 

“Takeru.” Yusaku paused. “Where’s Spectre.” 

“Uh…” Takeru looked at the suitcase that was now laying down. 

“Please tell me he’s not in there.” 

“Fine, I won’t tell you, but can you help me move him to the bed before he wakes up.” 

“Ryoken, is going to kill you for this, you know that right?”

“Maybe he has no idea?” 

Yusaku picked up his phone seeing that Ryoken had not only put out a missing single out for Spectre in Vrains but also that he went missing from the cruise liner.


End file.
